Mrakira nrei
mrakira nrei ( 1886 to 1942 ) or '''SOME TIMES KOWN AS THE LAST WARLORD '''was the WarLord and ruler of the WarLord KingDom from 1916 or by 1914 to 1932 whan \Hjadi got rid of nrei government and ruled mlajingos from 1932 to his death on 1942. he ruled the w.k for 16 years and the mlajingos for 10 years he was also the warlord of the mrakia nrei state from 1908 to 1932. during nrei rule more then 100,000s people were toutured and killed by foces of nrei government for not being loyal to the government. on his death his son became the next warlord of mlajingos. biography live from 1886 to 1911 he was born on 1886 may 16 in a poor villlage. on 1890 nrei mother left nrei in a road on the old village of edjichc age 4 years old by himself. on 1908 after the killing of locol WarLord and the caputere of a town by his loyal man of 300 nrei names himself the ruler of the state numbering jast 6,000 aged 22. on 1909 nrei ordered the killing of warlord Hillbingo ( Warlord of w.k. ) witch whuld later became a massacre that will kill more between 46 -- 118 people in hillbingo manison on may 18. on late 1909 nrei got power all over the hillbingo state witch let him to gat a seat in the council. on 1910 nrei ordered a outher massacre on 3 warlords out of 8 in council wicth wicth will later be named as the WarLord Council Massacre of 1910 witch killed the 2 warlords of the 3 warlords and kiled more then 450 loyal troops of the warlords in next weeks of the masscre. by the next mouth most of warlords know that nrei was behind the massare so did the 3nd warlord who will later be kown as Hglijma ( Warlord of w.k ) . by the next mouths as warlord mrakira nrei troops caputere towns and land from the 3 warlords and more then 4,000 people were killed for being loyal to hglijma. july 14 as mrakira nrei was leaving one of his manisons up to 70 troops of hglijma nearly killed nrei but 53 troops of nrei fighted of troops of hglijma. on september 3 as hglijma was in a hideout nrei and his troops killed hglijma witch made nrei seen to the now 6 member council as a powerful warlord in the council witch made tham worred of him. real power in hidding 1911 to 1916 on 1911 mrakira nrei meeted with Nrajylima ( ruler of w.k ) who made nrei as a member of his government as minster of money, minster of law, wicth he led from 1912 whan he was made , minster of the army,and minster of warlord from april 8 1912 to 1916 whan he made him self as ruler by later geting rid of nrajylima as ruler in 1913 later killing him of 1914 and ruleing behind the show warlords. evan that minster did not have powers becouse the warlord had the real power it was just for show the minster job but do to nrei killing hillbingo and hglijma and the warlord council massacre of 1910 nrei had some powers. during the 1910s nrei as minster ordead the killings of a number of warlords and people who were not loyal to him if became warlord witch is said to have being 90,000 people or more. during this time as minster picters, statues, books, town of nrei were made all in the county. warlord of the warlord kingdom 1916 to 1931 on may 13 1916 mrakira nrei was made ruler of the land by killing the warlord ntajylima. from may to july 1916 more then 6,000 people were killed for not being loyal to him. he named troops loyal to him as minsters witch did not have powers. to show that he has power mrakira nrei odread elections in witch he won with 100% or 70,304 votes, he also won the 1918 election with more then 100,000 votes, 1919 election 153,257 votes or outher 100% ,1920 winning with 316,769 votes and agian on the 1921 with 507,863 votes and agian on 1922 with 631,999. it said more then 400,000 people who vote the elections were kiled for noting voteing for nrei. warlord of the mlajingos 1931 to 1942, death of nrei. Category:WarLord Category:Warlords during the warlord kingdom Category:WarLords in 1900s Category:Warlords in 1910s Category:WarLord in 1920s Category:WarLord in 1930s Category:WarLords in 1940s